In the cresent moon
by jinx-bunny
Summary: kiba,toboe,tsume,hige find a dying wolf in the snow and she has a crecent moon on her face...her name is Stella will Kiba fall for the strange wolf?plz review...oh and a little bit of Naruto in there to!
1. lovley stranger

**WOOT!**

**hello there!**

**this is my first fanfic!**

**uuum not much to say...**

**ummmm...this is my first wolf's rain fanfic so enjoy**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the fierce snow four wolves were trying to find shelter from the cold,they have been traveling for three days and all of their patience were growing thin from not eating and lack of sleep.

"im hungry!"complained a light brown fluffy wolf.All the other wolves tried to ignored him.He's been saying the same thing every five minutes.

Tsume was trying soooo hard to keep his short patiance in check,they heard his stomach growl again,"im..","i swear if you say that your hungry one more time Hige im gonna...".he froze dead in his tracks when he almost came in contact with a white wolf's behind."What is it Kiba"?asked a young redish Brown wolf.They followed his gaze to a large bump in the snow,

It was hard with all the snow blowing everywere but Kiba was sure that he smelled blood,wolf blood.

"Hige"said kiba with no emotion in his voice"yeah"?he responded."do you smell that"?ask kiba"yeah but with all the snow blowing around us i cant tell were its coming from"

when he took a couple of steps foward his eyes widened,he looked down at the bump on the road and dug a little with a paw.

when he hit something soft under the snow he could have sworn he heared a wimper.After a second it began to move little by little.

Thats made Hige jump back behind the other wolves.Kiba to a fighting stance but without bearing any of his fangs.

The smell of the blood got stronger and it bothered him.After a while of squinting their eyes they found them self with another wolf...a she-wolf,she had light blond fur but it had some white in it,on her left eyes was a cresent moon shaped scar and on her right ear a earing of a crecent moon.Hige figured out that she was hurt.When he tried to aproach her,a low earth shaking growl came deep from her throat,baring her white razor

sharp fangs she tried steping foward.he steped back giving her the room she needed,as he did so she passed out again.Kiba moved swiftly and caught her before she hit the snow.

When he grabed her from her side she gave out a high pitched yelp.he flinched and almost dropped her.

he put her down softly and examined her giving her a qiuck sniff he growled.she had a bullet hole on her side,he figured that she was running from humans.

he picked her up gently and looked around despratly trying to find shelter.

"We can't stay here or shell die"he informed the others.

Tsume looked at her with discust."whats the point its gonna die anyways just leave her her"Kiba looked at him like he was gonna kill him.

"come on Tsume,we cant just leave her here"whined Toboe,Tsume snaped his jaws and growled at him.

but when he turned back to kiba expecting a argument he was he has already started walking foward.He snarled and began walking foward without saying anything ealse the rest of the way.

_shes pretty cute _thought Hige,following right behind Kiba.

After a long while the snow settled down a bit and kiba could see better,he spoted a cave and went right towards it.

While the rest of them were getting comfy for a long cold night Kiba took his warm jacket of and about to put it on the wolf.

_i dont need your pity_ said a warm voice wich made Kiba jump in surprise.She slowly opened her eyes revealing breathtaking eyes.One of them was silver and the other a piercing dark blue.

Kiba was astonished at her beauty but the only flaw was the scar on her left eye.He took a deep breath "What is your name"?he asked quietly trying not to disturb the others.

"Its none of you buisness"she said in a tone that Kiba was not pleased with.She tried to stand up but fell back down...she gave a wimper and and winced at the pain at her side.

"youve been shot by a human,dont try to move or it will get worse"

like an obidient pup she sat back down.

but turned her back to him." i ask you again,what is you name"?

she was silent for a little while..."Stella"she said as quietly as she could but that couldnt escape from kiba's great hearing.

"Stella" he repeated.

Wiht her fur all messed up and bloodied up,she tried licking up her wounds,after she could all she could to get cleaned up she looked back at Kiba and caught him staring at her.

"what are you staring at"?Kiba shook his head as is bracking from a trance.

"Nothing"he responded"so stella,hat did ya do to make humans shoot at you"?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**tbc**

until the next chapter!

c ya!


	2. strange disapearance

**ok so this is part 2!  
enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------

"So stella,what did ya do to make humans shoot at you?  
She gave him a look saying your going to far with the questions back off!!!he stared at her waiting for an answer not getting the clue. She sighed and layed her head back down on the cold hard cave floor,very exousted.Closing her eye lids,darkness took over her mind and she drifted to a peaceful place were she could be alone and free.  
Kiba saw that she was tired and asleep...so he sighed,then gave a quick shiver remembering that he gave Stella his jacket.  
He walked over to the back of the cave and made himself as comfortable as he could, slowly closing his eyes, Stella was the last thing he saw before he fell asleep.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
A bright light hit Kiba's face waking him up, morning has come. And with a quick yawn he could see a puff of his warm breath come and disappear in midair. Looking around to see that everybody else was still asleep,relizing that Stella was gone, leaving Kiba's jacket next to him. He gave a snort quickly walking to the mouth of the cave, with that wound on her side she couldn't of gone far he thought to himself. Looking down at the white snow he saw a couple of drops of blood leading half way to the forest then disappear.  
How could it just stop like that she couldn't of just vanished in midair...He followed the blood to were it stopped and gave it a quick sniff, he looked up to see a shadow in the forest.  
Slowly approaching the figure in the darkness of the forest he gave a quick smirk to see Stella curled up in a ball asleep, her whitish blond fur sparkled with snow flakes sprinkle on her back.Reaching out for her intending to pick her up and lead her back to the cave to let Toboe take care of her wounds,she gave a warning growl not even opening her eyes knowing who it was and what he wanted.  
"I only want to help,you wouldn't survive with that bullet in your side" She lazily opened her silver eye making Kiba shiver.  
"I already took it out on my own, so you don't have to be concerned with me" She slowly sat up trying to not to hurt her self.Kiba looked down to were she was laying down and saw a puddle of blood.  
He quickly looked back at her with concern,she had a weird smile on her face,she steadily stood up and started walking away,before Kiba could say anything she fainted from the loss of blood. But Kiba was not fast enough this time to catch her and she fell on the soft snow making her blood splatter every were. He quickly ran to her, he stood above her picking her up bridal style and heading back to the cave to go wake up Toboe.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Stetting Stella on the cave floor using his jacket as a pillow he walks over to Toboe shaking him by his shoulder calling his name softly toboe.Slowly Toboe opens his eyes and sighs like he was awaken from a good dream." What is it Kiba"?Toboe waited for an answer." I need you to go find some herbs for Stella's wound if you can"Toboe looked confused then looked at the she wolf laying on his jacket,he looked back at Kiba with a smile that to inform Kiba that he knew what was going on.He gave a quick yawn and a shake then trotted out the cave.  
Mean while Tsume was watching Kiba's back behind his lashes to make him appear still asleep.Watching Kiba take care of a strange wolf made him sick.  
"You can stop pretending to be asleep Tsume I know your awake"Kiba turned around to give Tsume a soft smile.Tsume gave a snort and looked away,"I don't even know why your taking care of her,usualy you would mind your own business and move on with your life"Kiba he gave him a quick smirk and turned back to Stella once more.

_She's different_ he thought staring at the beauty on the floor.

"So...does she have a name"?Asked a voice which made both Tsume and Kiba jump in surprise. Looking behind them Hige was standing with a stupid smile plastered on his face.  
Tsume stood up and slapped Hige on the back of his head."OWW"!!whined Hige"Thats what you get for scaring the shit out of me"!!Kiba gave a smile seeing his friends acting just like pups especially Tsume.  
Kiba felt Stella shift a little then looked down at her. She slowly opened her both her eyes.

"So..."she started to get up like nothing was wrong with her." Where are you guys headed"?she asked softly staring at Kiba strait in his Sky blue eyes.

felling nervous looking at her eyes he looked away quickly."Aperantely were heading for paradise, but you slowed us down"Tsume said coldly, but Stella didn't seem care.

"Paradise, huh"?she asked Kiba"I haven't heard that story in a loooong time.your wasting your time, I tried searching for paradise once my self but lost my entire pack in the process"Kiba,Tsume,and Hige looked at her in surprise, then at each other, then back at her.

"Paradise exists,Im sorry that you lost your pack, but does not mean you should give up"!exclaimed Kiba.Stella gave a deep growl and lowering her head and bared one of her razor sharp fangs.  
"Like I said your wasting your time searching for Paradise! It does not exist"!She stood up quite fast and nearly fell over. She started to walk over to the mouth of the cave until she nearly bumped into Toboe coming in to the cave."Oh!sorry"apologized Toboe,she said nothing and kept on walking with a limp from the bullet shot.

"Wait"!Kiba yelled after her.He started to run after her when a strong hand held him by the shoulder."What are you doing Kiba"?asked Tsume"Oviously she doesn't want to be followed, leave her be"Kiba shoved his hand of his shoulder and kept continued to run after her.But one he entered the snow outside the cave he could not see her anywere,it was like she was never there. The snow was untouched and there was not a drop of blood from her wound anywhere. He gave a quick sniff in the air then snorting making a puff of warm breath in the air.

_where has she gone_? He asked him self. Then her blue and silver eyes popped in his head _where_?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**TBC **

**It was oviously not as long but just as good I guess….hope you enjoyed it!  
cya!!**


	3. Konoha:the ninja village

**WOOT!!**

**Im back with the rest of the story**

**here we goooOOooOOoooOo!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Walking in the cold snow for at least two days after they met Stella,Kiba still wondered about her, the four wolves made their way through a dark forest to a small village.

The four of them stopped at a very big door with a swirlie thing on the frame of the door...The two giant doors were open so they went right in.

Two humans that were at a booth stopped them, they were both wearing a head protector with the same shape of the swirlie that they saw at the front door.

"You four"! cried out one of the humans, He had what seemed like a bandana around his head with the head protector attached to it, and a chunk of brown hair covering his right eye,

he was wearing a green vest with many pockets at the front of it, he had blue sweatpants and bandages over his right leg.

"You guys need a pass to get into Konoha you know".The four wolves looked at each other "I'm sorry we didn't know" said Hige " We are travelers, is there any way we could get one"?

"You can get one here".Said the other human with long spiky hair, He had a bandage going across his face and over his nose, He was also wearing the head protector but it just went around his forehead not as a bandana.

He was wearing the exact same thing as the first human. There was a Brown dog sleeping at their feet, looking at them giving a weird face.

"We have to take your picture first"Kiba looked at the others" I'll go first" he stepped into a small booth were outside you could see a flash of light.

A second later he stepped out of the small booth. After Tsume,Hige,and Toboe they all got their passes and were on their way.

"I wonder what that sign on the thing their wearing means"?Toboe asked while looking back at the humans" It doesn't seem like they work for Jagara"said Tsume.

After a while, while walking thought the village they noticed something different from all the other cities they passed, this village was clean and happy, there was not a guard in sight, no cars, there were children walking around. But the more that they walked through this strange village they got more and more suspicious of it.

After a while they stopped at a building that was obviously bigger than all the other small housed and buildings around there. There was a symbol of fire right on top of the large building.

And right behind it, there were four giant heads carved into the mountain." Who do you think they are"?Asked Hige.Kiba just stared at the four heads.

"C'mon Kiba"Yelled Tsume,the other three wolves were already moving on .

Kiba took one last look at them and followed the others." Whats wrong Kiba"?Asked Toboe."Nothing"he says flatly.

As he took another step he froze. In the distance he saw a flash of white run across the street into an ally.

The other wolves looked back to see what was keeping him. As they did Kiba almost knocked them over as he ran full speed toward the ally.

He saw another flash turn the corner and disappear as quickly as it came, _it has to be her! _he thought.

As he ran after it the others were a long while back trying to keep up.

After at least three more minutes of chasing Kiba came to a stop. He was panting hard, after a while of catching his breath, he took a inhaled deeply closed his eyes and exhaled listening to the distance and smelling for anything. As he did he heard a deep snarl from the alley next to him, he ran towards it, as he got closer he could smell very familiar blood. His hopes and he got more exited, he ran faster but just as he reach the alley it was a dead end, but not completly,in the shadows he saw dark fur flying and he heard a gargling _ACK!_

A second later a wolf stepped out of the shadows, But it wasn't the one he hoped,

"Who are you"?ask the grayish wolf. The wolf was a little taller than him in wolf form, his left ear was completly gone, and starting from his non-existent ear came three large slashed going from the top left across his face ending around his snout, and on his left leg starting at his elbow down to his toes were bandages.

"I ask again. Who are you"?he repeated.

"I'm kiba"He said plainley"Well Kiba...may I ask why you were chasing after me all this time"?he asked

"Umm..I..I..I thought you were someone ealse"he said starting to walk away looking embarrassed.

"Heh..You thought I was Stella right"?Kiba froze in his tracks...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HAHA!!**

**a cliff hanger..ill write the rest as soon as i can!**

**LATER!!**

**TBC**


	4. wierd feeling

Hey peeps!!!im back!!!

here goes the 4th chap!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm..I..I..I thought you were someone ealse"he said starting to walk away looking embarrassed.

"Heh..You thought I was Stella right"?Kiba froze in his tracks...

-------------------------------------------------------

Turning on his heels so fast he nearly stumbled backwards.

"How did you know"?Who are you"?he asked desperately, looking into the only golden eye that the other wolf had.

The other wolf just smiled "She told me, she told me of a persistent white wolf with three more friends, so I figured it was you"

"So you took a guess"?asked kiba who by now is quite confused."Yes"said the grey wolf simply.

"So...were is she"?asked Kiba walking closer to the older wolf.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you Kiba" Said the wolf starting to turn and walk away. Then Kiba realized that the other wolf new Kiba's name but he didn't know his.

"Umm..may I ask what your name is"?kiba looked at him, the grey wolf turned around "Gin".

"Well Gin...Exactly why cant you tell me were Stella is"? He asked." Because she asked me to, and I promised. You and your friends better get going, this is no place for any normal wolf" Kiba looked behind him to realize that Tsume,Toboe and Hige were standing right behind him panting from running after Kiba"How long have you guys been there"?He asked" For about 5 seconds" said Tsume.

Kiba turned his attention to Toboe and back to the others to realize that they were looking at him in a strange way.

"Umm...Kiba"?asked Toboe..."Who are you talking to"?

"I'm talking to Gi..." Kiba stopped mid sentence to realize he was gone...he looked around desperately trying to find a trace of him...But just like Stella, He left no trail what so ever.

"The was a wolf here...His name was Gin"! He tried to explain to them.

But. They all looked at him like he was crazy...he gave a soft sigh and started to walk towards them, looking back he kept wondering how they do that!!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Heading out of the dark alleys they start to head into town, Toboe seemed really exited and had a big grin on his face for some reason.

"What are you smiling at" asked Tsume not even turning." I dont know, I just feel really happy for some reason" and he just kept walking with a skip in his step.

Kiba didn't notice anything anyone was saying behind him, he just kept thinking about Stella and Gin, and what he meant about this place is not for normal wolves.

"Hey, Kiba are you still on earth"? The light brown wolf said waving his hand in front of his face,Kiba blinked a couple of times and turned to Hige "What is it"?he asked with no emotion in his voice whatsoever." The rest of us are really hungry and tired and we need a place to stay...it looks like there are allot of abandoned buildings around here,mabie we can stay in one tonight"kiba just looked at all of them,Toboe gave him puppy eyes but Tsume just looked at him square in the eye...sigh"Fine" "YES"!yelled toboe"But who will get the food"?asked Tsume.

Almost all at once they turned their heads to Hige blank"FINE" he yelled."Geez,how come I'm the one always getting the food"?He kept on walking the opposite direction still mumbling and complaining.

"Now" Started Tsume "We got to find a place to stay, the sooner the better...I have a felling that we shouldn't be on the streets by night, this place gives me the creeps"

The three wolves started to head down the streets of Konoha village,Toboe's nose was in the air from all the good smells in the air. Not paying attention he bumped into a muscular back, he looked up to look at Tsume's cold golden eyes."Sorry,hehe" He apologized.

He looked over the grey wolf over the white wolf. He was staring at something, he followed his vision to a old raggedy looking building." Wow, maybe we can stay there" said the young wolf

"Lets go check it out" said the white wolf. They moved forward towards the old building.

Once they entered they started to sniff around for danger, once they thought it was safe they started climbing the stares to their left.

When they reached to be the fourth floor they took a right turn on the hallway,Kiba stood of a closed door.

Grabbing the silver door knob in his hand he turned it, opened the door and walked in...to his surprise he found the room being lit by a single candle.

"May I help you"?said a voice behind him, turning around to find the biggest surprise of his life...

------------------------------------------------------------

LOL!!

sorry peeps i think that this one was way shorter than the others...hope you enjoyed it.

till next time!


End file.
